Secreto a voces
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Sus compañeros lo notaron: ellos eran algo, pero no podían demostrarlo en frente de todos. Como grupo, decidieron no tomarles interés, con tal de que se pudieran amar. Pero para Izuku, no era tan fácil.
1. Chapter 1

"¿Dónde está Ochako? ¿Dónde está Bakugou?"  
Comenzó con esas frases.  
Izuku y Kirishima dinero aquello durante el receso, tiempo que si bien era libre, la mayoríade la clase solía mantenerse en el aula, separados por grupos de amigos, pero juntos al fin y al cabo.  
Más ese día, se hizo notoria la falta de la castaña, y la falta del rubio.  
Tanto el más bajo como el pelirrojo se miraron, porque ambos echaban en falta la ausencia de esas dos personas. Y viento lo notaron, el resto de la clase también lo notó.  
Ya no era cosa de que dos amigos sabían que lo faltaba: ahora era todo el salón quienes se preguntaban por qué esos dos, casualidad de que fuera un chico y una chica, se alejaran de ellos.  
En tanto ambos estaban estaban ausentes, el silencio se hizo presente.  
"Yo creo que están saliendo", dijo Tsuyu, rompiendo lo incómodo de la situación.  
Pero le siguió otra bruma silente.  
Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, Mina habló en segunda: "Yo también lo creo", y en cuanto lo dijo, las demás chicas se hicieron en torno a la Mina y comenzaron hablar una sobre otra, vociferando sus ideas y cómo pensaban que se habían declarado.  
En cambio, los chicos se sumaban todavía en el silencio y la incomodidad: uno de los suyos se había hecho hombre y confesado a una chica.  
Uno de los suyos era novio de una chica.  
Uno de los suyos probablemente se estaba besando con una chica.  
Uno de los suyos probablemente estaba cogiendo todo su valor y tocaba a un chica como ellos nunca la habían tocado.  
Uno de ellos.  
Uno de ellos.  
¿Y ellos? ¿Para cuándo?  
"Yo creo...", susurró Izuku, "Yo creo que ella debe estar comprando en la cafetería", y lo dijo lo suficiente alto como para que todos lo escucharan.  
Iba corriendo hacia la puerta, teniéndola a unos centímetros cuando esta se abrió, revelando a Ochako, y detrás de ella, Bakugou.  
Ella ya no llevaba el brillo labial que le había elogiado en la mañana.  
Él tenía los labios finamente tintados en rosa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mina ha creado el grupo "Kacchako, ship de oro"._

_Mina te ha agregado._

El móvil de Deku comenzó a vibrar sobre el escritorio mientras realizaba sus deberes.

Lo tomó, debido a la curiosidad que le generaba la insistencia de las notificaciones. Desbloqueó la pantalla con el fondo de All Might y entró a la aplicación de mensajería instantánea: en el nuevo grupo estaba casi todo el salón, menos Ochako y Kacchan.

Pudo entender por qué.

Los mensajes preguntando el motivo de aquello no se hicieron esperar, así como de la propia Mina, que explicó: "_Las chicas estuvimos hablando. Nos sentimos culpables de que tanto Bakugou como Ochako deban salir del salón para expresarse su cariño; como si no nos tuvieran confianza"_, fue el primer mensaje.

"_Queremos hablar con todos de la clase 1-A. Queremos pedir a todos que cuando ellos dos interactúen, no muestres signos de asombros, o siquiera mirarlos: queremos que ellos se quieran como ellos quieran quererse."_

Aquello último sonó como a trabalenguas, pero el sentido se dio a entender.

En cuanto a Izuku, aquel tema le resultaba molesto: sentía que su amiga se estaba alejando de él, y ese sentimiento había comenzado no bien se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de esos dos durante el receso.

Respondió con el emoticono de un pulgar arriba, dejando ver que estaba de acuerdo con ello, sin demostrar que le era un fastidio.

Iba a bloquear su móvil cuando vio que Kirishima había enviado seguido de un mensaje lleno de exclamaciones: _"¡Miren!"_

Era la captura de pantalla de un estado de la aplicación de mensajería instantánea. El usuario que Kirishima había apodado "Chico Explosión" había subido una foto de su dos manos entrelazadas, dejando por el más allá unos pies en los cuales, por la vestimenta, se podía reconocer que eran personas usando el uniforme de la A. U.

Una de las piernas iba cubierta por medias negras.

Como las de Ochako.

Pero lo mejor era el mensaje en aquel estado: "_Me gustas mucho."_

Los mensajes llegaron por montones, pero ahora Momo fue quien tomó la palabra por Mina: "_¡No vayan a correr a ver el estado!_", mandó. "_Si lo hacen, Bakugou se dará cuenta que lo notamos. Esto debe ser un secreto a voces para nosotros."_

Izuku rodó los ojos.

Aquella iba a ser una semana larga.


	3. Chapter 3

Deku contó dos semanas desde ese momento en que todo el salón hizo el acuerdo.

Más, a esos dos les tomó algo menos tiempo: hacía una semana que Bakugou se atrevía a darle los buenos días en público a Uraraka y este le contestaba con una sonrisa que el rubio devolvía.

En el aula, nadie se atrevía a mirar cuando esos momentos ocurrían, y pecaban de buenos actores pretendiendo que ellos estaban en lo suyo cuando en el grupo de chat del aula, "Kacchako", los mensajes no paraban en emoción por las chicas y los chicos se animaban unos a otros para conseguir una novia, de la misma manera en que Bakugou lo hizo.

La clase comenzó aquel día, uno que en el presentimiento de Midoriya se denotaba largo y pésimo, por alguna extraña razón.

Se hizo presente el profesor al frente de la clase, dando una indicación: la actividad se haría por parejas.

No habiéndolo terminado de decir, Izuku volteó a hacia Ochako y esta levantó la mano, llamándolo. Sonrió para sus adentros: los chicos podían ir y venir en la vida de Uraraka pero ella seguiría siendo su mejor amiga. Levantó del asiento, haciendo el ademán de tomar sus cosas cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro: elevó la mirada del bulto de sus materiales y vio a Bakugou andar, yendo directo al sitio al lado de Ochako y con un gruñido, sacar de allí al compañero sólo para sentarse él.

Debió suponerlo.

Viró a su lado, encontrando a Kirishima con Kaminari haciendo equipo, así que el último que quedaba era Mineta.

Rodó los ojos en cansancio.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que la clase era amena en esa ocasión, Izuku sólo recostaba la mejilla en su palma, harto: del lugar de Uraraka y Bakugou sólo se escuchaban contenidas risas entre las pláticas de las demás parejas.

Todos parecían divertirse. Parecían no ver lo que tenían delante.

Sólo voltearon a ver cuando Katsuki soltó una carcajada sonora, acompañado de la de Uraraka.

Compartieron una mirada de complicidad grupal, sonriendo por lo bajo: la pareja se estaba dejando ver en público.

El plan del chat había funcionado.

Las clases terminaron.

Aunque el primer maestro se había retirado y con él la actividad de parejas, Katsuki nunca se movió del lado de Uraraka. Tomaron matemáticas, lenguas extranjeras, y en la aburrida clase de historia, mientras todos trataban de no dormir, Izuku notó algo que nadie más: Bakugou estaba recostado sobre la mesa de su asiento, así como Uraraka.

Sus miradas estaban perdidas en las contrarias.

Izuku nunca había visto miradas así.

No eran miradas exaltadas, sino miradas tranquilas, como si para ellos dos no existiera rastro de mal en el mundo mientras se vieran a los ojos. Bakugou estaba tan tranquilo, y podía notar su respiración pausada en el movimiento de su espalda. No parecía él.

Entonces, el rubio alcanzó un mechón de cabello castaño, jugándolo entre sus dedos. Llegó a la mejilla redonda y tomó la mano donde Ochako descansaba el mentón. Jugó un poco con sus dedos y levantando la cabeza castaña, acercó su mano a sus labios, besando el dorso.

Deku sintió un escalofrío.

Vio algo que no debió ver.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso, seguido de las sillas arrastrarse para que poder levantarse. Unos obtenían sus cosas acomodadas, otros sus bentos fuera de los bolsos, pero Bakugou, que aún tenía su bolso en el asiento al lado de Deku, no se giró por él, sino que esperó de pie en el asiento, viendo cómo Uraraka buscaba su monedero.

Ella se giró alegre, mostrándolo a Bakugou. Le dijo algunas cosas a ella y esta le dio el monedero, que él metió en su bolsillo. Y así, él cargando con el monedero, ella no llevaba nada en las manos, cuestión que el rubio usó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, en una agarre firme.

Deku los vio salir del aula, sorprendido que nadie estuviera hablando de ello.


End file.
